Misunderstanding
by vermilion12
Summary: A really childish princess visits Hotou Castle and something happened that Yaone misunderstood. Will Yaone forgive Kougaiji? Pls. rr. Thanks!


Hi again! As always, this is a KougaijixYaone fic. Please review after! Thanks! ^_^  
  
***  
  
"Kougaiji!"  
  
"What is it, Gyokumen Koushu?"  
  
"I invited someone."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Her name is Princess Ayame."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Yes. She will be our guest. She will arrive later in the afternoon. I want you to be her guide. Remember, she tends to be a bit childish at times."  
  
"Why do I need to be her guide? Why not the other servants?"  
  
"She will be safer with you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Kougaiji sighed and walked out of the room. He headed for his room, but noticed his beautiful subordinate, Yaone, walking down the hallway, bringing a basket of newly washed sheets. He approached her and asked,  
  
"What are those for?"  
  
"For the princess' room. She will be staying with us for a few days. Gyokumen Koushu-sama said that she will be staying at the Royal Guestroom. She wants me to tidy it up."  
  
"Do you need help?"  
  
"No, thank you. I can do this by myself."  
  
"By yourself? Why won't the other servants help you?"  
  
"They are busy preparing for the princess' arrival."  
  
"Let me help you then."  
  
"Are you sure, Kougaiji-sama? I mean, I might be troubling you."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Kougaiji carefully took some of the sheets from the basket and followed Yaone to the Royal Guestroom. Yaone took out a small key from her pocket and unlocked the door. She opened it and placed the basket on the bed.  
  
"Please place those over there."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Yaone fluffed the pillows and neatly placed them on the bed. She looked around the room and smiled.  
  
"We're through cleaning. We fixed the bed, swept the floor and cleaned the tables. Thank you for all your help, Kougaiji-sama. If you didn't help me, I would still be cleaning. I just need to gather a few flowers from the garden. Please wait here, Kougaiji-sama. I'll be right back."  
  
Yaone went out into the castle's garden and gathered a few daisies and went back to the Royal Guestroom. She walked towards the side table and carefully placed each flower inside the vase. She smiled and turned to face Kougaiji.  
  
"We must hurry, Kougaiji-sama. The Princess will arrive any minute now."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Yaone gathered the old and dirty sheets and carefully placed them inside the basket. She gathered the brooms and sponges and placed them near the basket. She placed the basket in her arms and walked out of the room. Kougaiji gathered the brooms and the sponges and followed Yaone out the door. The servants stopped working and turned to bow as Kougaiji walked down the hallway. Soon, they started whispering among themselves as they saw Kougaiji bringing the brooms and the sponges.  
  
***  
  
Later that afternoon, everyone gathered outside to welcome the princess. She had long black hair, which at the back, was tied in a small bun. Her long black hair flowed down her back, until her waist. She wore a beautiful dress made of the finest and most expensive silk there is. She giggled as she noticed some of the men waving at her. Everyone went on their way to finish their work as she got inside. Kougaiji greeted her as he saw her walking down the hallway.  
  
"Welcome to Hotou Castle. I am Kougaiji, son of Gyumao and Rasetsunyo."  
  
"Wow! You're so cute!"  
  
Ayame ran towards Kougaiji and flung her arms around his neck. Kougaiji tried his best to get her to let go of him.  
  
"Please let go of me."  
  
"But you're so cute!"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Kougaiji straightened out his jacket and brought Ayame around the castle. Soon, the sun had already set and it was time for dinner. They both went to the dining room and were warmly greeted by Lirin, Yaone and Dokugakuji.  
  
"We will be having dinner here. These are my subordinates, Yaone and Dokugakuji, and this is my sister, Lirin."  
  
"I see..... Nice to meet you."  
  
They all sat down in their own places and ate as the food was served. As soon as they were done, Kougaiji showed Ayame the Royal Guestroom. As he opened the door for her, Ayame smiled as she saw the beautiful room she opened the closet and saw all her clothes, neatly folded inside. She closed it and noticed the flowers on the table. She walked towards it and admired its beauty.  
  
"Kougaiji, who placed these here? They're really pretty and they smell good."  
  
"Yaone did."  
  
"I see....."  
  
She grinned and ran towards Kougaiji and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek and said,  
  
"Good night, Kougaiji."  
  
Ayame let go of Kougaiji and went under the warm covers of the bed. Kougaiji wiped his cheek with his palm and went out. He walked towards his room but noticed Yaone walking down the hallway, wearing her robe and with a glass of water in her hand.  
  
"Yaone, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to get a glass of water. I usually get thirsty in the middle of the night."  
  
"Oh..... Good night, Yaone."  
  
"Good night, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
Kougaiji walked back to his room and opened the door. He closed the door behind him and opened his closet. He took out a gray shirt, his underwear and black shorts. He took a quick shower and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Kougaiji walked down the hallway and towards the dining room and took his place on the table. Lirin, Yaone, Dokugakuji and Ayame greeted him as he sat down. They ate their breakfast in silence. After a few minutes, they were done. Kougaiji walked around the castle, bringing Ayame to the other places in the castle. As they were walking down the hallway, they noticed Lirin, Yaone and Dokugakuji walking down the hallway. Ayame walked towards Yaone and said,  
  
"Thanks for placing those flowers in my room. They're really pretty and they smell good."  
  
"You're welcome, Ayame-sama."  
  
Ayame turned to face Kougaiji and smiled she flung her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek again.  
  
"You don't mind if I go back to my room, do you? I'm kind of tired."  
  
Ayame ran back to her room, leaving Kougaiji, Lirin, Yaone and Dokugakuji standing in the hallway. Lirin and Dokugakuji looked at Yaone, who kept on looking at her feet. Yaone ran back to her room as tears started to blur her vision. As she got to her room, she closed the door behind her and lay on the bed. She buried her face into the pillow and cried. Tears streamed down her cheeks every time she remembered what happened earlier.  
  
***  
  
Dokugakuji and Lirin had a worried expression on their face. Kougaiji noticed this as he wiped his cheek.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I think it was a bad idea to let Ayame kiss you in front of Yaone-chan, you know, oniichan."  
  
"Yeah, Kou."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure if you noticed, but Yaone likes you. I mean, really, really likes you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Dokugakuji sighed and continued, "Don't you get it yet? Yaone's madly in love with you."  
  
"I bet Yaone-chan's crying right now. It's all your fault, oniichan."  
  
"But I didn't know."  
  
"You really hurt her this time, Kou. You better apologize."  
  
"Yeah, oniichan. Besides, you like her too, don't you?"  
  
"Well....."  
  
"You can't hide it anymore, Kou. We've noticed it a long time ago. So don't worry. Your secret's safe with us."  
  
"Thanks. I should apologize now."  
  
Kougaiji walked away, and headed for Yaone's room. He knocked, but there was no answer. He knocked again, this time, louder.  
  
"Please go away."  
  
"Yaone, it's me, Kougaiji."  
  
"Please leave me alone, Kougaiji-sama. I don't feel well."  
  
"Very well."  
  
Kougaiji turned around and walked away. He headed for his room and opened the door. As he got in, he closed the door behind him and lay and the bed. He placed his hands behind his back and stared at the ceiling.  
  
/If only I knew. I shouldn't have let Ayame kiss me. Yaone probably hates me now. I never meant to hurt her. I love her. But how can I apologize, if she wants me to go away? I'll try apologizing again tomorrow./  
  
Kougaiji stood up and walked towards his table. He pulled out the drawer and took out a small book. He opened it and looked at each picture carefully. There was a picture of Lirin, Dokugakuji, Rasetsunyo, Gyumao and of course, Yaone. He took out Yaone's picture from the picture album and admired her beauty. After a while, placed it back in. He closed the picture album and placed it inside the drawer. He closed the drawer and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and slept.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Kougaiji walked towards the dining room and was warmly greeted by Lirin, Dokugakuji and Ayame. He took his place and sat down. He looked around, but noticed that Yaone was missing.  
  
"Where's Yaone?"  
  
"I tried waking her up, but she said that she's not hungry and that she's not feeling well."  
  
"I see....."  
  
"Did you apologize already?"  
  
"I tried, but she wasn't feeling well."  
  
"What happened, Kougaiji? Did you two have a little fight?"  
  
"It's not like that."  
  
"Then tell me!"  
  
"I can't tell you that. It's a secret."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Kougaiji excused himself right after he ate. He walked towards Yaone's room and stopped as he heard the sound of metal. He didn't bother to knock and just barged in. He quickly closed the door and grabbed the knife, Yaone held above her head. He held her wrists until she dropped the knife.  
  
"What are you doing, Yaone?!"  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
Yaone tried to push him away, and tried to get him to let go. Kougaiji kissed her and pinned her down on the bed. Yaone blushed, but still tried to push him away. Kougaiji deepened the kiss until Yaone closed her eyes. Kougaiji broke the kiss and said,  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted to apologize. I love you. If you think that I actually like Ayame, then you're wrong. Childish women aren't my type. I'm sorry if I had to kiss you to get you to listen to me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kougaiji-sama. I tried to break my promise again. It's just that, I thought that I had no chance of getting you to like me."  
  
"That's alright. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better than yesterday. At least, I don't need to suffer any emotional pain, for now."  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"You better get dressed. I don't think you'd want to go out wearing your bathrobe."  
  
"I forgot about that. I just finished taking a shower when I saw my knife. I won't take long. Please turn around, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
Kougaiji turned around as Yaone slipped on her undergarments and her green Mandarin styled dress. She slipped on her shoes and tied her hair up in her usual ponytail and braids.  
  
"You can turn around now, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
They together, went out the room, and headed for the dining area. Lirin and Dokugakuji smiled as they saw Yaone smiling again. She took her place at the table and sat down. They ate lunch, while talking about different things.  
  
***  
  
A week past and it was time for Ayame to go home. Everyone gathered outside to bid farewell to the princess. Kougaiji and Yaone stood under the shade of the trees.  
  
"We won't be seeing her for a while. We should thank her. If it wasn't for her, I would never get the chance to tell you how I felt."  
  
"You're right, Kougaiji-sama."  
  
Kougaiji wrapped his arms around Yaone's waist and pressed a kiss on her lips. They stayed under the shade until everyone started to go back inside the castle. They too went inside, together and with a smile on their face.  
  
*** Did you like it? I'm sorry if that's what I always ask. It's just that I really want to know if you like what I write. Anyway, please review. Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
